Kitsune of the Spirit
by Kento-hish17
Summary: After the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto, the Death God decides to bless Naruto by giving him bloodlines that have never been seen. The names for the bloodlines are Spirit Sword, Spirit Fist, Spirit Arrow, Spirit Fairies, Spirit Puppet, and Spirit Mask(Basically Naruto is given the powers of a Shinigami, Sado/Chad's Full-Bring, a Quincy, Orihime's Fairies, a Bount, and a Hollow)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have accepted a challenge! This is a very interesting crossover that, when I read it, I thought 'holy shit, that's kinda cool. I should totally do this.' So, here ya go! :D

"Hey"- human speech

_'Hey'_- human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/ ? techniques

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Namikaze Minato stood on top of his boss summon, Gamabunta, staring down the demon that dared attack his home, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holding a small bundle in a blanket in his arms, smiling down sadly at the sleeping baby within it. He knew the only way to defeat the demon, but it would leave this child so alone, his mother having died shortly after giving birth. He steeled himself, ordering Gamabunta to hold back the Kyuubi until he completed his set of hand seals, settling the child down where he landed after jumping off Gamabunta's head to let the toad do his deed. Upon reaching the last seal, he grabbed the baby and teleported to his place before, using his famed **Hiraishin no Jutsu**, and stood as the dreaded Shinigami formed behind him, the God of Death's face demonic but his eyes reflected his remorse for taking such a young promising soul and damning another with his reason for being summoned. He thrust his hand into the soul construct of Minato, his limb bursting out of Minato's chest, grabbing the Kyuubi and it took the dagger from within its teeth and sliced the demons soul in two, sealing its will away within its stomach, along with the soul of his summoner, Minato Namikaze, and sealed its power within the child, a spiral seal forming on the newborn babes stomach.

"**I'm sorry, Minato...**" The Shingami whispered, receiving a nod from said man as the Yondaime let tears fall as he felt his life leave him and his summon set his dying body on the ground with the now-crying child, letting a large tear fall from his scarred eye. Minato laid down, his eyelids feeling so, so heavy, and he slept the eternal, dreamless sleep.

Shingami turned his gaze to the crying child, drawing his clawed hand through the childs small mop of hair, the baby automatically calming and falling asleep. Contrary to popular belief, the God of Death's touch did not kill, it merely knocked out those he chose it to effect. Casting those thoughts aside, the god decided to take pity on the boy and give him a great gift, a power never seen within this world so he may fight the prejudice he will surely face in his lifetime: a new Kekkei Genkai.

Gathering the souls of several spiritual species of humans from a world long forgotten, and imbued their power within the boy, locking within him the potential of 6 otherworldly beings: Shinigami, not like him, of course, but a sort of 'race' of spiritual swordsmen that ferried the souls of the dead to a better afterlife, Full-Bringers, beings who imbued their spiritual power in something close to them for battle, Quincies, spiritual archers that were sworn enemies of Shinigami, Shun Shun Rikka, six spiritual beings that shall aid him mostly in healing those who have fallen, Bount's, spiritual vampires that control beings of great power that could only be described as 'dolls', and Hollows, hunger vengeful spirits with grave power.

Setting his second seal, he made it so his power would unleash once he learned the truth of his condition. Smiling rather grimly, only due to his odd set of teeth, the Shinigami was rather pleased and expected great things from this boy. Disappearing to his kingdom, the Shinigami gave a parting chuckle as he thought of the circumstances that will surely happen once the boy realized his powers.

Within 10 seconds of Shinigami disappearing, Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived on the scene, having seen the great explosion of smoke with the disappearance of Gamabunta from his Hokage Tower, and looked around, only to see the scarred terrain of the Kyuubi's and the still, pale body of his successor, Minato, and his child next to him, sleeping soundly as if the boy's life had not just drastically changed, surely becoming more difficult. Letting a tear fall for the man he thought of as a son, Hiruzen picked up the sleeping child and ordered ANBU to carry Minato's body to be properly buried.

"Will he know of his lineage?" An ANBU wearing a wolf mask with gravity-defying silver hair asked. Despite knowing the boy held the reason the man he thought of as a father is dead, Inu did not hate the boy. He vowed, whether Hokage-sama ordered it or not, that he would take care of the child.

"No, Inu... he will bare his mother's name, I shall tell him of his father when he is ready." Sarutobi answered, his voice reflecting how old he truly felt now; the Council would surely reinstate him as Hokage. "I trust you will look after the boy? He is like a younger brother to you, seeing as how you learned from Minato-kun." He asked, smiling fondly at the memories of the blonde man who surely grayed his hair before its time with his shenanigans but was truly the strongest man in shinobi history.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I will make sure nothing happens to him." Inu replied, determination in his voice.

**(12 years later)**

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled as a group of Chuunin, Jounin, even a few ANBU chased an orange blur across the rooftops, said blurring laughing his ass off at what he accomplished: he had defaced the Hokage Mountain. In broad daylight. In a bright orange jumpsuit. And no one saw a thing until he finally laughed out loud at his work.

He was currently being chased by his favorite teacher, Umino Iruka, as the Chuunin led the group of shinobi chasing the blonde. He couldn't believe no one noticed what he was doing, especially with the way Iruka-sensei seems to always follow him to make sure he doesn't screw around. Pfft, lot of good that did!

Right when he was about to continue his jump, he was seized by the collar of his shirt. He already knew who caught him, the same man who caught him every damn time when he did a prank and tried to run away when he was caught. "22 minutes, 36 seconds, Iruka-sensei! You're slackin'!" Naruto teased, smirking at the tic mark on Iruka's head.

"Naruto, you are going to clean up the Hokage Monument, then you will report to class and you will be our training dummy for taijutsu demonstrations." Iruka said evilly, smirking as Naruto's face paled considerably. While Iruka didn't hate Naruto for housing the reason he, too, was an orphan, Iruka was the boys sensei, and he had to deal out a reasonable punishment for such a crime. While he would never admit it, he was impressed how the kid had managed what he did under the circumstances. Nonetheless, Iruka carted Naruto off, carrying him over his shoulder by the piece of the boys shirt he kept a firm grip on, ignoring his protests and struggling.

**(The Next Night)**

Today kind of sucked for Naruto. First, he had to finish what he started for his punishment of his prank; subconsciously, he wished he didn't do so much for it so he wouldn't have to clean up so much, his arms were killing him! Then he had his Genin exam today, only to fail for the third time. He was horribly devastated; failing three times ensured you would never become a Genin. But as he sulked on his swing outside the Academy, Mizuki-sensei approached him about a secret test that he could take to become a Genin. All he had to do was 'steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals' from the Hokage Tower. He knew Mizuki-sensei would never ask him to do something so dangerous, so it was surely a fake scroll, for the test.

Even if it was a fake, the security sucked! All he had to handle was Jii-san, which he handled rather gracefully with his **Oiroke no jutsu**; he always suspected the old man was a pervert.

Anyway, as he descended from the canopy to the field that he and Mizuki agreed to meet in, he set down the scroll and opened it, in order to learn the one jutsu he needed to pass this test. Looking through them, he chose the first one, which was ironically a Bunshin; **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He chose this jutsu for the sole purpose that it required less chakra control, more chakra output, and the clones were solid, as well as a side note that whatever the clones learned, he would, so using them for training would cut so much time off.

Setting away to training in the jutsu, Naruto spent the next hour mastering the technique, until he heard the shuffle of leaves as someone appeared.

"Ohayo, Mizuki-sen- Wait, Iruka-sensei? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Do I pass my test?" Naruto asked his favorite teacher, sweating but incredibly excited that he'll become a genin and be one step closer to his dream of Hokage.

"Naruto, what did you think you were doing?! Stealing the Forbidden Scroll?! I taught you better than that!" Iruka yelled, apparently not hearing Naruto's question.

"Huh? But Mizuki-sensei told me about a secret test that, if I steal this fake, I can become a genin. Shouldn't you know about it?" Naruto asked, confused.

Iruka's eyes widened at what Naruto said, as he pieced the puzzle together. _'Dammit, Mizuki! You sick bastard; you tricked Naruto into taking the scroll. But why?' _He asked mentally, jumping down to Naruto.

Before he could explain that Mizuki lied, said Chuunin appeared where Iruka was, standing above them with a smirk, which Naruto misinterpreted as happiness that he'll het to make Naruto an official genin. "Naruto, hand me the scroll and you can become a genin." Mizuki ordered, holding his hand out.

"Naruto, wait! Mizuki lied! He's just using you to take the scroll!" Iruka yelled, blocking Naruto from Mizuki.

"Naruto, it's Iruka who's lying! He's just trying to frame me so he can kill you and take the scroll for his own petty revenge because of what happened!" Mizuki yelled in retaliation, smirking evilly at the shocked face of Iruka at what he was talking about.

Naruto just stood there, confused at what was unfolding before him. Iruka-sensei was telling him that Mizuki-sensei lied and was just using him. And Mizuki-sensei was saying Iruka-sensei was going to kill him for... revenge of something. What happened? "Wh-what happened that Iruka-sensei would want to kill me?" Naruto asked fearfully.

Misuki's smirk only grew as he ignored Iruka's yells of protest. "12 years ago when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha and the Yondaime defeated it, he did not kill it; no, he could not kill such a beast. He had to seal it, inside a child. The only child born on that day of October 10th." Mizuki started ominously, relishing in Naruto's completely shocked face at what he was insinuating. "He sealed it inside you, Naruto. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Iruka wants to kill you for having killed his parents all those years ago!" He finished.

Naruto was silent as he digested everything Mizuki said and pieced together everything in his life. The glares, the hateful whispers, the hatred, the scorn, everything in his life was because of what happened 12 years ago. he felt something inside him snap. It wasn't his mind, it wasn't the supposed seal that held back the Kyuubi, it was another seal over his heart.

Oblivious to it, a seal with the kanji for spirit glowed bright white as the catalyst was broken, his gift finally realized. His chakra coils were flooded with some foreign energy that gave him a warm feeling as it spread through his entire body. Soon the energy covered his entire chakra system, but there was so much more that it spilled over, drowning his physical body in the white light, blinding the two Chuunin with him. What felt like a whole hour was but a few seconds as the light died down, revealing a brand new Naruto.

This Naruto was noticeably taller, possibly a few inches than Aburame Shino, the tallest genin in this graduating class, and his face was angular, void of baby fat. He seemed tone and musclar, not overly so, but what he wore was what distracted them.

He had odd gloves on, his left two halves of completely different styles, the top half white with clawed fingers and a red crescent shape with the opening towards the fingers, and the bottom half was black with a thick magenta stripe down the middle, outlined in white, as his right arm was wrapped in a white glove up to his elbow, a blue line down the center and around his wrist, forming a cross, with a silver notch on the top and bottom of his wrist, the line on his hand spliting in two, going between his index and middle fingers and his ring and pinkie fingers, his gloved index finger and thumb split in half, both left halves blue, and he wore rings on both his ring fingers of what seemed like six-point snowflakes. Around his neck was a necklace with a pentacle in silver, as his orange jumpsuit seemed to have disappeared, replaced with a black hakama, the top-left half of the black kosode torn off to show a white muscle shirt with a blue cross over his heart from over his shoulder, a katana sheathed at his right hip, the guard a nine-pointed star and the handle wrapped in a dark red cloth. At his left hip was what seemed to be a red tri-point kunai, the kanji for 'Kyuubi' on the handle. Finally, on the side of his head, hanging off like Hatake Kakashi did with his ANBU mask when off duty but still in uniform did, was a skull mask with lengthened canines and thick red whisker marks like the blonde himself had, two point of the skull sweeping back into spikes, like a fox's ears.

To top it all off, he seemed to exude some sort of new aura, a power that touched their very spirits. They flinched ever so slightly as the new Naruto finally moved, rolling his shoulders and neck, eliciting muffled pops and cracks as he flexed his joints and lifted his hands, seeing the new accessories he wore as well as his changed body. "Interesting..." He muttered, his voice noticeably lower and his tone sounding so much more different than he used to, as if he found everything boring. "Now, what was I doing? Oh yes." He started then disappeared with a shift of air, confusing Iruka who later heard a choking gurgle. Following the noise, he saw that Naruto's gloved hand was impaled through Mizuki's chest, his throat cut open with the red tri-point kunai. "This was for the hell you put me through. And Kyuubi wants some souls; gotta feed my doll, y'know?" he commented, smirking as a pure white energy was drained from Mizuki's body, his body shriveling up as his soul was sucked out of him, draining into the kunai, which seemed to sharpen and the blade lengthened ever so slightly.

He stepped away from the shriveled husk, eying it was disinterest, then turned his gaze to the gape-mouthed Iruka. "Close your mouth, sensei; you'll attract flies." Naruto commented then immediately fell forward, falling unconscious, eliciting a sweat drop from Iruka.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

"**Wake up... wake up... WAKE UP!**" A dark voice yelled, waking Naruto within what appeared to be an empty sewer.

"Ugh, shut up." Naruto commented, sitting up and holding his head.

"**Kit, shut up**." the voice answered, sounding annoyed.

Naruto looked towards the voice, only to gape when he saw a giant fox with nine tails swaying behind it staring down at him with mirth in its eyes and a feral grin. "K-Kyuubi..."

"**In the flesh. Technically.**" It answered in amusement.

"Wh-what happened to me out there?" Naruto asked, in shock at the being before him.

"**You unlocked your gift.**" Kyuubi explained rather simply.

"Gift?" He questioned, feeling less anxious at seeing such a powerful being. "Wait, where am I? Why are you here?" He asked, looking around at nothing but the emptiness of the 'room' he was in.

"**We're in your mindscape, kid. More importantly, the seal that holds me.**" Kyuubi explained again.

Naruto was silent for a while. "So it's true… I _do _hold the Kyuubi." He assured himself. Sighing, he let his shoulders slacken. "Well, can't get mad at you or myself for not realizing it sooner. Please say you're not as evil as the texts made you out to be."

"**Depends; what did they say?**" It asked.

"The books said that you were an evil spirit manifested from the gathered chakra of war mongrels that died in slaughtering wars and you only exist to cause pain and suffering." Naruto explained, feeling anxious again.

"**Bull and shit.**" It snapped, surprising Naruto.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"**I wasn't manifested from the chakra of war mongrels. Granted, I was made from the chakra of the foulest beast to have ever existed, but not from lowly mortals that enjoyed killing. I am a piece of the Juubi that your Rikudou Sennin separated all those years ago. And I exist as a guardian of nature, not for suffering.**" It explained, sounding rather annoyed.

"Then why'd you attack Konoha?" Naruto questioned, receiving a low growl in response.

"**I'd rather not talk about it. All I'll say is I didn't do it of my own volition.**" It answered then went quiet.

"Okaaaaay… so what was that you mentioned about gifts?" Naruto changed the subject.

"**When you were born and the Yondaime sealed me into you, the Shinigami took pity on you and gave you a gift; a Kekkei Genkai called-**" Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto's whoop of excitement and some ramblings about rubbing this is Sasuke-teme's face. "**SHUT UP!**" It yelled, shaking the chamber and immediately quieting Naruto. "**As I was saying, the Shingami gave you a Kekkei Genkai, one that has never been seen in this world. He calls it Spirit Conjunction. It's really a collection of other Kekkei Genkai that are spirit-oriented. They are Spirit Sword, Spirit Fist, Spirit Puppet, Spirit Fairies, Spirit Arrow, and Spirit Mask. The Kekkei Genkai activation is the reason for your physical changes. Now, as a side note, my soul has been made into your Doll for your Spirit Puppet and my influence has affected your Spirit Mask and Fist. You will notice the changes in due time.**"

"**That will be enough, Kyuubi. The boy will need to meet his new sensei to use these powers.**" A voice said from behind Naruto.

Said blonde turned around and felt the color drain from his face at who he saw. The person had pale purple skin, blank black eyes and sharp teeth, a massive mop of white spiky hair, with two red horns sticking out, and he wore a white kimono and floated above Naruto. "Sh-Shinigami-sama!" Naruto yelled, thinking he was going to die this moment.

"**Calm down, boy; I'm not going to kill you. I'm just a part of the real Shinigami's power that he left to teach you in the ways of your Kekkei Genkai, since the only teachers are in a completely different world. And no, I won't send you there or pull them here. That's Kami's jurisdiction. Anyway, while you learn the use of chakra and jutsu, I will be in your mindscape to teach you how to use your Spirit Conjunction.**" The supposed Shinigami clone explained.

Naruto was shocked out of his mind that the _God of Death _took the time and effort to be his teacher. He stood up straight and bowed lowly, the first time he showed anyone respect in his life. The Shinigami and Kyuubi were both shocked at the show of respect but soon shook it off, understanding why; no one had ever volunteered to teach the boy anything, so he showed great gratitude when someone so important did.

"**Now, now, none of that. I felt obligated to do this, since there would be no one in this world to teach you how to use this bloodline and whatever you could divine from your own training would barely scratch the surface of your true potential. Now since you'll be out of it for a few hours, we can already start your training. We'll start with your Spirit Sword, which gives you the power of wielding a zanpakuto and a series of 'spells' called Kido. Draw your sword.**" Shinigami explained then ordered.

Naruto nodded and drew his sword, the blade five feet long, the weapon almost as tall as Naruto used to be before his change and charged the Shinigami at his order.

**(Three hours later, Hokage Tower)**

Naruto was laid on the couch in the Hokage's office as Iruka explained what happened in the forest between himself, Naruto, and the revealed-traitor now-dead Mizuki.

To say the Hokage was surprised would be an understatement. He did not know what happened to Naruto, not knowing about the Shinigami's gift to the boy, and immediately grew worried when Iruka explained what happened to Mizuki when Naruto slit his throat with an oddly familiar-sounding weapon. Had the Kyuubi influenced the boy's body to change and to kill the man and supposedly eat his soul?

Before he could think it over a tad more, Naruto shot up, waking in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. "Kami-dammit, Shinigami-sensei..." Naruto muttered, just low enough that neither of the men before him heard.

The boy had endured what felt like six hours of torturous training from his new sensei, time in his mindscape half as fast as that in the waking world. He had started with a spar against the Shinigami, who used the dagger he usually held in his mouth. He soundly defeated Naruto within ten seconds, commenting on the boy rushing in haphazardly with no form. He then was trained in the proper kata's for the basic sword style of the beings who naturally had these powers in the other world, ending with having a grasp on the style but knew he would have to make his own style to be unique and give him an edge. He had started learning a few of the 'Kido' the Shinigami mentioned, having learned **Bakudou #1: Sai, #4: Hainawa **and **#26: Kyokko**, the spells allowing him to bind an opponents arms together, lash out with a whip of yellow energy to ensnare the enemies arms, and a sort of invisibility ability, respectively.

The Shinigami refused to start him on the other Kido called Hado, saying until he mastered a few of the Bakudou, he would have no hope of using the Hado techniques, as they need more control and were much more consequential should he flop an attempt.

Naruto looked around to see where he was, seeing Jii-san and Iruka-sensei staring at him and waved nervously at them. "Hi." He greeted.

"Naruto..." Hiruzen started menacingly. "What the hell happened out there?" He asked, though it sounded more like an order.

Naruto seemed to space out, as he was mentally asked the Shinigami, who created a mental link between him and Kyuubi to Naruto, how much he should tell the old man. Shinigami admitted withholding information from Sarutobi would be detrimental in the long run, so he agreed for Naruto to explain everything. Naruto discreetly nodded and began his explanation to the Hokage and his Academy sensei, ignoring their growing shocked faces at his story.

At the end of his story, he stood nervously as the Hokage and Iruka continued to stare at him in shock. "Uh, Jii-san? Iruka-sensei? Anyone home?" Naruto asked, waving his hands in their faces, receiving no response.

Receiving some advice from Kyuubi, Naruto walked up to the Hokage and Iruka and reared his open hand back and essentially backhanded them both, _hard_. The slap snapped them both out of their stupor, Iruka bitching at Naruto about slapping Hokage-sama and his own sensei, and also how that slap hurt exceedingly more than he expected from Naruto, let alone a genin.

Hiruzen decided not to comment on what happened, and decided to return to the issue of Naruto's story. He didn't know whether to believe Naruto's story that he supposedly received a Kekkei Genkai from the Shinigami on the day the Kyuubi was sealed in him or just call the boys bluff and say it was just some complicated prank. Thinking it over, he realized even Naruto wasn't tenacious enough to think so far with a prank, especially with this sudden physical change and the description of this Kekkei Genkai. He decided to humor the boy. "Naruto-kun, if what you say is true, then you should have extraordinary abilities from it that other shinobi must not be able to copy, so could you give me an example?" Sarutobi requested.

Naruto nodded and pointed his palm at the Hokage. "**Bakudou #1: Sai**." Upon his incantation, Hiruzen's arms whipped back as if someone were locking his arms behind his back.

Sarutobi merely chuckled. "Ah, just a genjutsu." He brought his hands together in the Tora seal behind his back and built up his chakra. "Kai." he said, and nothing happened, his arms still locked behind him. "Kai." he repeated more forcefully, the same result happening.

"Hokage-sama, your arms are really bound behind you back, but I can't see by what." Iruka commented.

Naruto smirked, knowing he would be the only person in the world who could see what bound his arms: spiritual kanji wards that kept his arms behind his back. "Sorry, Jii-san, but only those with strong spirits can break this technique, and no one in the shinobi world is spiritually aware." Naruto explained and released the technique once he noticed a few beads of sweat rolling down the Hokage's face; the old man must have been trying physical exertion to break the spell.

The Hokage rolled his shoulders once his arms were free, his old joints already going sore from his arms being locked in an awkward angle, even for how short they were there. "Very interesting, Naruto-kun. If what you say is true, then you will be able to do much more, so I can legally enlist it as a new Kekkei Genkai, but that would mean you are to be enlisted into the Clan Restoration Act. By the time you are 18, you must have four wives." He warned.

Naruto was slightly unnerved, thinking who would want to be wed to the 'Kyuubi brat.'

**(Hyuuga Compound)**

A small girl with lavender hair and pale eyes suddenly sneezed as she was training rather harshly against her younger sister.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"And if I can't find anyone to marry me by then?" Naruto asked.

"Then you will be forcibly wed to civilian children of the Council." Hiruzen answered sadly, knowing the manipulative bastards would have the boy executed once the women were impregnated with his bloodline, finding no use for him afterwards.

The color from Naruto's face drained at the idea of being wed to civilian's; almost all the civilian population of Konoha hated his guts, and being married to four or more of them would be his own personal hell. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate of actively trying to find someone who could stand to be in his presence. "Fine, I'll do it... Doesn't mean I have to like it." He answered.

Sarutobi nodded sadly, but soon smiled, a certain Hyuuga Heiress coming to mind. "Who knows, Naruto-kun, maybe you may find someone you can truly love." He stated.

Naruto merely shrugged. "I guess. Jii-san, I'm going to go home; today has just been... interesting. Sorry for stealing the scroll but you know, shit happens, people are manipulated, a chair was broken..." He joked, waving goodbye to both his superiors and proceeded to head home.

"What did he mean a chair was broken, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked, receiving a shrug from the Hokage, sweat dropping at the reply. Bowing in goodbye, Iruka shunshin'd to the Academy for late night grading and entered his room and sat down. The second he touched the chair, it felt apart beneath him, sending him to the ground. "NARUTOOOOOO!" He yelled to the sky.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto chuckled when he heard his prank worked. Not bothering to change out of his new outfit, he just plopped himself onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

**(Mindscape)**

"**Welcome back, gaki. Let's continiue our training.**" The Shinigami greeted in his own way. He held a hand up when Naruto reached around to grab his zanpakuto. "**We'll be working on your Spirit Fist this time. Just concentrate your power on the glove on your left hand.**" he corrected.

Confused, Naruto complied, retrieving his hand from the handle of his sword and closed his eyes, concentrating his new power on the aforementioned glove. Feeling a flood of power as... something happened, Naruto opened his eyes, only to find the glove was gone. Looking to his other arm, he found that it was entirely covered in the same design as the bottom half of his glove, two frills jutting up on his shoulder, the overall arm more muscular than he regularly was in his new body. "Whoa!" he yelled in surprise.

Shinigami chuckled at the boy's awe. "**That is called **_Brazo Derecho del Diablo_; **it will be your main form of attack for now in Spirit fist form. It has enhanced your strength and the density of your arm, acting as a sort of shield. Give it a try.**" he offered, watching Naruto walk towards a nearby wall and rear back his new arm and shoot it forward, slamming his fist into the wall, shattering it and bringing down a bit of the structure.

"Holy shit on a stick." Naruto muttered, in awe at his new strength.

Shinigami chuckled, a rattling empty sound that unnerved Naruto slightly. "**Glad you like it. Now make some clones so we can start your training on all parts of the Spirit Conjunction.**" he ordered.

Naruto complied and made the cross seal, feeling a bit weird using his changed arm in it, but he created 120 clones, just for the sake of even distribution among the six powers.

The rest of the night was spent with Naruto's physical body sleeping, while his mind trained non-stop in his new bloodline.

Konoha is about to receive the shitstorm of a lifetime, and they will deserve it.

End Ch. 1

So what did you think? I feel happy about it, and I look forward to continuing the story. In case you are interested in accepting this challenge, I received this particular one from, well, **Challenger**. I will be doing two more challenges, both also Naruto-crossovers, so look forward to those. Tell me what you think about this and maybe some ideas. Especially for the Shun Shun Rikka; that shit only has three things it does. Ugh, Orihime you useless bitch. I kid. But seriously, someone help me with that.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't have much to say here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

As for the harem, if you haven't read the latest We're All Mad Here, it has been extended to 6 women, and I've already chosen them. They each pertain to one of his powers from the Kekkei Genkai.

Hollow: Anko

Bount: FemKyuubi

Shinigami: Yuugao

Shun Shun Rikka: FemHaku

Quincy: OC

Full Bring: Tsunade

See? No Hinata. Now get off my back! D: Now for explanations: Anko 'cause she can be sadistic, Kyuubi 'cause she's the doll, Yuugao 'cause she's a swordsmaster, Haku 'cause of her quiet nature yet potential for badass, the OC will be archery themed, and Tsunade 'cause of the monster strength. Got it? Good. Also, due to my starting the story _before _I did this part, Ino is thrown in their for shits an' giggles. Why not?

Oh, as a side note, in the first chapter I may have insinuated that Naruto was left-handed with what he did with Mizuki. I apologize, I didn't realize it. He's right-handed like in canon.

"Hey"- human speech

_'Hey'_- human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech/ Soul Conjunction techniques

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

During the night, Naruto had met Kyuubi, and he was not prepared for what he saw.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was standing in his mindscape, panting, as he had finished his training for the night.

He had acquainted himself with each aspect of his **Spirit Conjunction** Kekkei Genkai; he was not ready to meet his zanpakuto spirit, so **Spirit Sword **was out. He understood the power of Full Bring, so **Fist **was, also. He met the spirits that made up his **Spirit Fairies**; they were nice enough. At least _some _were. He could imagine he'd be butting heads with Tsubaki in the future, the hot-headed 'leader' of them. He much preferred Lily and Ayame; they were nice.

His meeting with the aspect of **Spirit Mask **was… odd. He had found himself face to face with an exact copy of himself, yet still different. Perhaps the fact this copy was completely white, hair, skin, clothes, all white. His eyes had black sclera and yellow where his blue should be. The copy stared at him with obvious mirth. Nothing was said between the two, so Naruto just went on his way. The copy unnerved him to no end.

For his **Spirit Arrow**, there really wasn't any physical aspect that symbolized the power of a Quincy, so he moved on to **Spirit Puppet**. That's where things got interesting.

He approached the cage to the Kyuubi, fully expecting the large crimson orbs to eye him with amusement. What he didn't expect was a beautiful _naked _woman to be behind the bars.

He had to fight the nosebleed that was threatening to fly out, but he couldn't hold down the fierce blush on his face. "K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked warily, hoping this was some form of trick.

"**In the flesh.**" She answered, her voice sultry and sending a shiver down Naruto's spine. She leaned against the bar, the structure resting between her large E cup breasts as her raised leg _just _hid her modesty from view. "**This is my true form.**" She emphasized this point as two fox ears popped up on her head and nine tails swayed into view.

"I… see…" Naruto muttered as he held his nose, both to stay the flow of blood and to block out the pheromones he was _sure _she was letting out.

"**Come on, kit, I **_**ache**_**. If you want to master my power, you just need to **_**conquer **_**me.**" She teased, moan throughout her sentence as she teased Naruto, sliding down the bar to the ground into a pleading, sexual heap.

Naruto was sorely tempted to oblige her, but realized something. "I'm 12!" He yelled.

"**Actually, you're 16**." She corrected, suddenly standing and fully dressed in a red kimono with black trim.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned intelligently.

"**The activation of your Kekkei Genkai fused you with about a tails' worth of my chakra, turning you into a hanyou.**" She explained.

Naruto paled at the word. "Great! Now those stupid villagers are half-right!" He complained, banging his head against a bar of her cage.

Before he could continue, his head was seized by a pair of soft hands and he was pulled into the cage, his face buried in her ample bosom in consolidation.

"**Oh, you just ignore them, Naru-chan. Hono-chan will take care of the big, bad villagers for you.**" She cooed, treating him like a baby and smothering him.

Naruto merely blushed and shut his eyes, silently hoping this dream didn't end, his perverted side taking over and relishing in his current position, whilst also wondering about the name she gave. _'Hono? Must be her real name. Of course, it _would _be fire.'_

"**Aw, is Naru-chan being a little pervert?**" Kyuubi cooed as she lifted his face to stare at her, their noses touching.

Suddenly Naruto's perverted side was yelling at him to deny all claims in self-preservation. "N-no…" He stuttered, suddenly afraid of the dreaded female righteousness.

**"Aw, you don't have to be afraid of little old me. You get that, including a lot of other things, from me." **She said, confusing him.

"Like what?" he asked. The lecherous grin as his response unnerved him.

**"Like your prowess at pranking, your cunning mind, and... my favorite part." **She answered, eying his crotch with barely hidden lust.

Suddenly realizing where her gaze led, he snapped to the side, covering his crotch as if her eyes were violating him, his face crimson. "HENTAI-KISTUNE!" He yelled. She merely laughed at him. Trying to shrug off his embarrassment, he turned to her. "S-so... what was that you mentioned about 'conquering you' to master your power?" He asked.

She broke out of her laughter, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. **"Just what you think, Naruto-kun. We must mate for you to unlock the full potential of my chakra. But, for the part of my power for you **Spirit Puppet **Kekkei Genkai, you just need to consume enough souls for me to evolve. Once I have enough souls, I will become a new weapon and you will have greater mastery over my abilities." **She explained, relishing at his embarrassed look at the first part.

"Wh-which are?" He asked nervously.

**"I can control the five elements, cast illusions, and, once you master my chakra, I can further augment your other powers to the highest level." **She explained.

"Whoa..." Naruto whispered. "So, because I have you, I have an affinity for all five elements, can actually _do _genjutsu, and I can overpower my other powers?" he asked. At her nod, he jumped into the air, whooping about kicking everybody's ass. She giggled at his behavior.

While they were talking, the Shinigami decided to ruin their moment. **"Come on, gaki, it's time for you to meet you zanpakuto spirit." **He said.

Naruto was puzzled; zanpakuto spirit? He had no idea what that was. "What's that, Shinigami-sensei?" He asked.

**"The embodiment of your **Spirit Sword. **It is the spirit of the sword you acquired. He will train you in the techniques of his blade and, should he deem it time, tell you his name." **He explained.

"What's so important about his name?" Naruto asked.

Instead of voicing his answer, Shinigami whipped around and tapped a finger against Naruto's head, flooding his mind with visions.

He saw a teenager with a mop of orange hair wearing the black hakama he wore. He also had a zanpakuto, which he was currently holding forward, parallel to the ground, and he heard him say something. **"...Zangetsu!" **The boy exploded with the energy Naruto exuded when he first activated his Kekkei Genkai. When the cloud of dust and energy cleared, the same boy stood, but his sword was changed. It now looked like a huge kitchen knife, no guard, and bandages wrapped around the handle. He lunged at the towering enemy before him, a strange man with an eye patch and his hair in a strange style, the spikes having bells at the ends. He watched as he fought with new found power.

His vision changed, and he was now watching a man with his red hair in a pineapple style, black markings branching from his eyebrows, as he held out his own zanpakuto. **"Howl, Zabimaru!" **The same process occurred, and when the cloud cleared, the change was much more evident. His sword became and even longer six-part segmented blade; each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with two pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. He attacked the orange haired boy from earlier, his sword extending between the segments with a jungle of stretchable threads.

He was in awe at what he was watching, his mouth having fallen open long ago.

**"**_**This **_**is why it is important to learn the name of your zanpakuto. As you can see, when you call out their name, your sword changes and you gain incredible power. However, you won't learn the name of your zanpakuto for a while; he will only reveal it to you once you need it the most." **Shinigami explained.

Naruto's face fell when he heard that he wouldn't be learning the name of his sword; he was so looking forward to waving it around and kicking ass. He begrudgingly followed the Shinigami to his spirit to begin his training in the arts from his **Spirit Sword **aspect.

**(Flashback End)**

Naruto was now walking towards the Academy, thinking over his new training regimen. Spirit (he decided to refer to the zanpakuto spirit as such until he learned his true name) had taken over the Shinigami's training him in the art of **Kido**, having him refine his control over the three Bakudou he already learned.

He had also begun training his Shun Shun Rikka, finding out that the power only had three techniques: a shield, healing, and one attack. The shield took three fairies, so it was pretty strong. The healing took two, so it was... average. The attack was the remaining one, Tsubaki, and it wasn't very strong. Per Shinigami-sensei's suggestion, he decided to see if he could 'train' all of them to be able to do everything. He was sure he could also help them strengthen their power, so one being could summon a shield as strong as the normal three, create the field of healing, or rather at Lily's correction, _temporal/spacial rejection_, whatever the heck _that _meant, and they could strengthen their attack and all six could do so.

For the _**Brazo Derecha del Gigante **_**Menos**, Shinigami corrected, since the _true _arm he saw was worlds better than Naruto's currently was, he was merely training in its strength and working on the one technique it truly had, a sort of energy burst from a punch to the air, like a bullet.

He also ran by the only clothing store that allowed him inside, and got a new change of clothes to suit his sudden change. Ignoring the comments of the rather young clerk when her eyes lingered over his form once he shed the foreign clothing, he now walked in clothing of a similar style, but not as impeding as it was before.

He now wore a black, short-sleeved hoodie, with the left shoulder white and having the blue cross design of his Quincy powers. He wore black ANBU style pants that tapered into bandages wrapped around his ankles into his black steel-toed boots; he never understood why shinobi wore beach wear. His special gloves remained on his hands, as did the rings of the Shun Shun Rikka, and he had kunai and shuriken pouches strapped to both his thighs, but the special tri-point kunai of Kyuubi remained at his waist. His unnamed zanpakuto was now strapped to his back and he had his hood up, the Hollow Mask hanging off the side in the same style as when he awakened his powers. His pentacle necklace was tucked into his hoodie as he walked to the Academy in silence, ignoring the glares and hateful whispers from civilians as he walked by.

He smirked to himself at the reactions of his classmates when he would arrive, both the simple fact of the action, and his new look, his grin unnerving the civilians. He brushed passed them and approached the door to the classroom and took a deep breath, pushing the door open.

He was met with silence. Opening his eyes he didn't even realize he closed, he watched as every student was staring at him as if he were something out of a freak circus. He silently, or at least as silent as one in steel-toed combat boots could be, walked inside and took his seat next to Uchiha Sasuke. The resident emo was the only child that didn't show a reaction to the new Naruto, opting for staring out the window as he always did. Everyone else on the other hand…

'_Whoa, who the heck is that?!' _Was the collective thought of student body. They stared at the stranger dressed in black, with an oddly white left shoulder, weird gloves, a sword and kunai strapped to his body, and some evil-looking mask hanging off his head, those daring enough to stare into the empty sockets of said mask feeling extreme unease.

"Who the heck are you?!" One Inuzuka Kiba finally yelled, breaking the tension.

Naruto's shoulder slumped; he was enjoying the silence. He turned around in his seat and raised his head, finally showing his face, and relishing in their gasps and awed faces.

_'Naruto?!' _Everyone thought at once.

"It's me, dog breath." Naruto uttered at Kiba, smirking at the giggles and snickers around the room and Kiba's fuming face.

"Where do you get off acting all cool?!" He yelled in retaliation.

"...Is that a rhetorical question?" Naruto asked, relishing as some of the weaker-willed students bursting out in laughter at what he was insinuating.

Kiba let go of all inhibitions and launched himself at Naruto, fully intent on wringing his throat.

Naruto merely turned forward, as if he was going to ignore the impending pre-teen baring his claws. Then, before anyone could even yell out for him to watch out, he snapped his fist back, bashing it into Kiba's snarling face, stopping him almost immediately. Following through, he grabbed the dazed Inuzuka by the hair, his hood having fallen from the sudden stop, and bashed his head on the edge of the desk, surely knocking him out and giving him a minor concussion. Several students winced at the simple brutality of the move, but were in silent awe that Naruto, the 'dead last' of their graduating year, just served Kiba, the admittedly strongest genin-to-be, in terms of brute strength.

"So, Naruto..." Shikamaru droned, breaking the silence of the class. "I assume you somehow passed the genin test after we did?" He asked, receiving a silent nod. "Good to see you won't be left behind. But I can imagine having you around will be troublesome..." He finished, letting his head fall back on his desk.

Naruto snickered at his reaction. "Nice to see you, too, Shika." Naruto said.

Shikamaru merely gave an acknowledging grunt as he soon fell asleep.

"Why do you suddenly look older, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

Naruto smiled at his fellow blonde; while every girl scorned him for trying to take attention away from their precious Sasuke-kun, Ino was the only nice girl that apologized to him about her actions, for she feared being scorned by her peers if she were to be nice to him in front of them. He slowly got up and embraced Ino in a hug, surprising everyone in the classroom, including Ino herself.

She felt her face redden and she gave a rather Hinata-like 'eep!' when he did but slowly returned the embrace. She relished in the warmth his arms gave her.

Naruto slowly looked at her, staring into her sky blue eyes, chuckling silently at the pink tinge of her cheeks, and slowly drew her lips into a kiss, flooring everyone around them. She stiffened at the sign of affection but slowly closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her sides, resting his hands on the small of her back. Ino's left leg slowly lifted off the ground, bending up a bit, showing her pleasure in the kiss.

Both blondes slowly drew back, a pink tinge on both their cheeks, and panting slightly.

"That was my thank you, Ino-chan." Naruto whispered to her.

Ino blushed a bit more at the affectionate gesture and smiled, not being afraid to show her affection for Naruto before. While she subtly stopped some kids from ridiculing Naruto too far, or some smaller mobs from attacking him, she couldn't do much in terms of helping him. But she knew he forgave her.

"And I'll explain later." Naruto whispered again, answering her question, kind of.

Ino nodded and sat in his lap when he sat down, slowly falling asleep in his embrace.

Several of the Sasuke fangirls that didn't love him as strong as the 'veterans' silently 'awww'ed at the scene before them. Before any other events could unfold, Umino Iruka walked into the room, conspicuously without his assistant Mizuki.

Several genin were confused about this, not having heard about the events of the night before pertaining to the Chuunin and their own classmate, Naruto. They merely shrugged it off, thinking why bother have two Chuunin's when the students would be given their _Jounin _instructors today?

Most of the class tuned out his mini-speech of congratulations and the responsibilities they would now have as shinobi and legal adults.

No one really paid attention to the team listings of Teams 1 through 6.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" Ignoring the banshee cry of 'love conquers all.' "And Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10, Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka started, gaining said blonde's attention. "Yamanaka Ino…" He continued, smiling as the couple silently cheered and cuddled a bit more. "And Akimichi Choji." He finished, seeing Choji smile at his soon-to-be teammates. "Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." He added, receiving nods as the team took their seats together in one of the empty rows higher up, Naruto and Ino holding hands.

Iruka repeated his speech on their new responsibilities. This time, no one even listened and they awaited their new sensei's. About 5 minutes later, they heard footsteps down the hall and the door to the classroom open, revealing two figures.

The first was a beautiful woman with light, almost glowing, skin, an attractively messy mop of black hair, her piercing crimson eyes accented by the purple eyeliner and her ruby lips. Her entire seemed to be made of battle bandages over fishnet with a single red sleeve.

"Team 8?" She questioned with her melodious voice.

In response, Kiba, Hinata and Shino nodded and stood up and followed her out of the room.

The second figure that secretly waved goodbye to the beautiful woman was a man with tan skin and a short beard with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He wore the normal Jounin attire with some odd cloth at his waist with the kanji for fire. "Team 10?" He asked.

Naruto, Ino, and Choji repeated the actions of Team 8 and followed him.

"We're gonna go get some lunch and introduce ourselves over it." He explained.

**(Akimichi Barbeque Resturant)**

Team 8 had already ordered their lunch and were currently talking.

"Well, I'll start off. My names Sarutobi Asuma; my likes are practicing my fuuton-empowered kenjutsu with my trench knives, shogi and go. I don't really have any dislikes. My hobbies are the same as my likes, and I haven't really thought of a dream. You next; Naruto, was it?" He pointed to Naruto, asking for assurance.

Naruto nodded. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I like ramen, Ino-chan..." He started, smiling at the blushing platinum blonde. "And practicing my techniques. My dislikes are idiots who can't see the the sealing scroll holding the kunai." He ground out, his eyes narrowing slightly; his teammates were confused at what he meant but Asuma understood completely. "And manipulative bastards who will take every opportunity for power." He added, thinking back to the idea that the civilian council would manipulate him for his new Kekkei Genkai. "My hobbies are training, pretty much, and my dream is to master my power and to became someone the people will acknowledge me as." He finished, taking care to steer clear of revealing too much information about his Kekkei Genkai or his mannerisms as 'the old Naruto' who would spout off some nonsense about being Hokage. While he had a similar dream now, if the people couldn't acknowledge him as their leader, then they will acknowledge him some other way, even if he has to become a missing nin. He turned to Ino, silently passing the baton of introductions to her.

Ino stared at him for a second before realizing it was her turn. "My name is Yamanaka Ino; I like flowers and Naruto-kun." She started, blushing as her eyes lingered to said blonde next to her. "And helping my parents in their shop. I dislike people who make fun of others because they look different. My hobbies are tending to the flowers in the shop and practicing my clans' techniques. My dream is to make a certain man very happy." She finished, blushing with Naruto as they held hands.

Asuma chuckled. _'Ah, young love.' _He mused and turned to Choji, only to find he was mindlessly eating and possibly musing on other foods, having completely drowned out the entire meeting. He sweat dropped and decided against trying to break him out of his stupor, already knowing what to expect from the boy.

He looked forward to his future with this genin team, but silently mused about Naruto's 'power.'

End Ch. 1

So, what do you think? As for the zanpakuto spirit, if you can guess his name, you get an honorable mention and a mini-sponsor to spread the word about your stories if you're an author. Here's a hint: it has to do with Hiruzen.

Ja ne!


End file.
